


Nails?

by Raccoon_Bee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Nail Polish, Soft Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raccoon_Bee/pseuds/Raccoon_Bee
Summary: Bad paints Karl's nails!
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 7





	Nails?

**Author's Note:**

> How the hell do you tag?? Seriously

When Karl had seen Bad walking into the room, he had not expected his day to end up like this – sat in Bad’s room while he finds his nail polish that had been tucked away for a while, as is according to Bad. He looked over to Bad once he’d seen him stand up from kneeling in the corner of his eye, seeing the small wicker basket he was holding, seeing that it was full of many different colours of nail polish.

The demon sat down next to Karl, on his bed, tipping all the polish out of the basket before looking up at Karl with his white eyes, “Well, what colour or colours would you like your nails to be?”

Karl looked down at all the colours, making a small hum in contemplation before realising he had all the colours for a rainbow and looking up at Bad with a smile as his brown hair flopped into his eyes, “Can we make them rainbow!? That’d be so honking cool if we could!”

Bad gave a small chuckled as he started putting away all the nail polish except for the colours of the rainbow, humming a small tune s his tail wagged slightly. He reached out a hand and laughed a small bit at Karl looking confusedly at his hand, I need your hand silly! Otherwise I won’t be able to paint your nails!” He smiled as a look of realisation crossed Karl’s face, his face tinting a slight pink colour in embarrassment as he put his hand on top of Bad’s.

Bad picked up the red nail polish, unscrewing the lid and beginning to paint Karl’s nails, still humming as he did so. He looked up at Karl every now and again, seeing he was completely focused on what Bad was doing before he went back to painting Karl’s nails. 

Karl held his hands up to his face as he looked at the wet nail polish, smiling at the colours and being extremely happy with how they looked already, “They look amazing Bad! Thank you so much!”

Bad chuckled at Karl’s happiness, waiting for the nail polish to dry before picking up a sparkly see through nail polish and reaching his hand out again for Karl’s hand. 

Karl put his hand back on top of Bad’s, looking a bit confused as he did so before his eyes lit up happily at the sight of the sparkles being put on top of the other colours. Once Bad had finished applying the sparkling see-through nail polish, Karl quickly took his hand away to look at his nails in awe before remembering to give Bad his other hand as Bad giggled at him.

Once Bad had finally pulled away from his other hand, Karl was smiling widely at him, looking as if he were restraining himself from attacking Bad with a hug and Bad smiled back at him, enjoying seeing Karl so happy.


End file.
